This invention relates to casting nozzles used in casting filaments from molten metal sources. More particularly, it relates to nozzles for use in processes for making continuous metal strips, particularly metal strips with an amorphous molecular structure, by bringing molten metal into contact with a chill body by forcing it through a nozzle.
Methods for making finished or semifinished metal products such as wire, ribbon or sheet, directly from the molten metal are known. These may involve, for example, jetting molten metal through a nozzle and cooling it, either in free flight or by contact with a chill body, to obtain continuous filament. Characteristically, these processes involve jetting of molten metal through an orifice under pressure. Typically, the molten metal is pressurized in a crucible, which crucible has a bottom outlet in the form of an orifice in the shape of the desired cross-section of the metal jet. Usually, the orifices of the casting nozzles are of small size, say in the order of about 0.01 to about 0.05 inch diameter, and they plug easily in operation. Unplugging is dangerous, since there is maintained a body of molten metal above the orifice.
The present invention provides a nozzle for casting metal which is externally replaceable.